The Wrong Number
'''The Wrong Number '''is an episode of Numberblocks and the final episode of Season 4 and so far. Plot It was a grey day in the big city. One was wondering where her next case would come from when a square silhouette appeared at the door... Learn how to be a number detective with the Numberblocks. Story One is working in her office, when Nine comes in and asks One for help. Nine explains that he lives on Apartment 9 on the ninth floor of Numerical Towers. At 9 o'clock in the morning, Nine went out to buy a newspaper. Nine minutes later, when he returned, the door was open and everything was gone. One and Nine go out to look for clues. Nine says he saw a suspiciously shadowy stranger in a hat and coat run past him when he returned to the Towers. Nine describes the stranger as two blocks wide with a flat head and smaller than Nine. Just then they see the mysterious stranger run out the door. Nine and One chase it. The stranger now forms the shape of steps. They stop by at two Threes. They claim they haven't seen the stranger in the hat and coat. Nine and One come to a mugshot area with miniature plain faceless Numberblocks 1-10. First clue: The suspect had a flat head when standing two blocks wide, so it can't have been any of the Odd Numberblocks. The suspect must be an even number. Second clue: The stranger was smaller than Nine, so it can't have been Ten. That still leaves 2, 4, 6, and 8. They almost forgot the third clue: The suspect can make a step shape, so it must have been Six. They catch Six by the hat. Six claims she's not the thief. She says she's moving into the Numerical Towers. Six leads them to the sixth floor, where the mistake is revealed: the 6 on the door is upside-down to look like a 9. Nine is mistaken that was the ninth floor and the ninth apartment was empty. Now, Nine's room is perfectly organized. Case closed. Nine apologizes to Six for chasing her. Six feels sorry for hiding as two Threes. Now she's happy to be in the big city. Trivia * This is the first time the end credits are modified. ** The end credits for this episode takes place in Grayscale City. ** One is wearing her detective uniform. ** The credits are white and all capitals, except for the copyright caption. The font is Georgia. ** The logos in the credits are in black-and-white. ** The Numberblocks theme song instrumental doesn't play. ** One has different animations. * Two, Four, Five, Seven, Eight, and Ten are absent in this episode. * Nine doesn’t sneeze in this episode. * Some of the nines in this episode are shaped like upside-down sixes. * This is the second episode where Nine is the biggest numberblock. *The headline in Nine’s newspaper said “3+3=6”. *If Nine didn’t state that the suspect was smaller than him, 10 could also be an acceptable answer. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks